You want me to what?
by Crispy75
Summary: From the Slow for a detective universe best read that first . Maura realizes she should have spoken with Jane before buying a certain item. How will Jane react?


You want me to what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**From the "Slow for a detective" Universe. Not great at writing Maura but I gave it a go.**_

Jane was bone tied as she dragged herself from the car and made her way to the front porch and the shining beacon of light that welcomed her. As she did so she dug into her pocket for her key ring set that Maura had given her many years ago, long before their morning/day of discovery a couple of months ago.

Since that fateful day she had rarely been home, only to pick up something she needed and inadvertently something else she wanted. Now Maura's house was a clutter of her elegance and posh decorating and Jane's Boston sport paraphernalia. And a few other nick knacks. She was slowly moving in, both of them recognised it but neither said anything unless the other objected. Jane had six months lease left to go on her apartment. Barring a disaster she couldn't see herself renewing it.

They had kept quiet in the last couple of months, neither confirming nor denying their relationship. Nothing much had changed at work, she still popped down to the morgue, and Maura still came up. They got each other coffee and lunch. They acted professional, except maybe a stolen peck or two in Maura's office.

Jane was honestly surprised that ma hadn't picked up on the fact and said something, the woman was over every other day visiting. She never commented. Not even when she brought over freshly laundered clothing of both of theirs. Clothing Jane knew had been in the master bathroom hamper. She'd merely handed it over and told Jane she was cooking Gnocchi for dinner.

Jane paused, key in the door as she had an epiphany. Her mother knew. Her first reaction was to panic but then she calmed and contemplated a new discovery. Her mother knew and hadn't gone all Italian Catholic on her arse? Or the alternative got overly excited and squealed like a girl (which yes she was) and showered them with hugs, kisses and started asking about weddings and grandbabies. Jane shuddered; her mother was up to something, she knew but was acting like she didn't!

Groaning she rubbed her sudden tension headache and finished turning the key in the lock. Pushing open the door she called out

"Hey I'm home"

Her voice was met by enthusiastic barking and a scurry of paws coming closer as well as loud thumps. Joe and Bass hurrying to meet her. Well as fast as Bass could hurry she guessed, but he did like to find her and greet her eventually.

"Kitchen" Maura called just as Joe came up and started bouncing around her legs. She did her best not to trip over the enthusiastic pup as she made her way through the house, sidetracking to give Bass's shell a pat (Ok so she secretly liked the turtle, he made a great foot stool) and he stamped and bobbed his head (possibly could be misconstrued as anger but Jane liked to think it was a happy stamp), before she moved into the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful" she smiled coming up behind Maura and wrapping her arms around her from behind. Peering over her shoulder she saw and smelt the great makings for spaghetti bolognaise. Simple fare but still one of her favourites.

"Dinner won't be long" Maura tilted her head back to accept the kiss Jane so readily offered, sighing as it shot electric currents through her body and her knees went weak. "Maybe five minutes"

"I'll let Joe out into the back yard then; she'll undoubtedly make her way to ma's for the evening"

"No doubt" Maura smiled as Jane pulled away and whistled for their dog. Joe shot off after her. Maura beamed, she was coming to love that dog as much as Jane did.

Jane let the dog out into the back yard and as she suspected it made a beeline straight for the guesthouse. They wouldn't be seeing Joe anytime soon. Shaking her head she closed the door and headed into the hall bathroom for a quick stop before returning to the kitchen and organised the drinks. Years of practice, even prior to a few months ago, had them moving around the kitchen in perfect synchronisation.

Finally Jane grabbed the two large bowls of spaghetti bog while Maura grabbed the drinks and cutlery and they settled on the couch in the living room, Jane turning on a Red Sox game to watch while they ate.

Jane became totally engrossed in the game, barely acknowledging when she had finished the bowl and offered Maura a smile and a thanks when she retrieved her dirty dishes and headed into kitchen.

It wasn't until the end of the game that she realised Maura had been unusually quiet, sitting in her corner and watching the game without complaint or without asking a million of her usual questions. Jane switched off the TV and placed the remote aside before turning to her lover.

"Shall we go to bed? It's been a long day" she sighed and saw Maura hesitate and bite her lip. Ok, Maura was acting weird and she had no clue what was going on. Had she forgotten something? It wasn't their second month anniversary or something equally as girly as that? She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything wrong, although she had just been consumed in a baseball game for the last three hours? Was that it? It was Yankees v Red Sox though; she usually had special leeway for that.

"Maura what's wrong?" she asked taking her lovers hands in her own and squeezing gently. Maura offered a smile

"It's nothing, I'm just tired" the blonde tried to stand but Jane wouldn't let her

"You're so gonna get hives" the brunette teased and took in the other woman who was showing all the classical signs of being nervous "You're nervous, what have you done?" Jane eyed her warily "You better not have thrown out my Sox Jersey" Jane had taken to wearing an old Jersey to bed now that the weather was cooling down. Maura complained daily and offered to buy her a new one at least or better yet silk pyjamas. Jane threatened to sleep in the spare room, a threat which had saved her jersey so far.

"Don't worry your Jersey is safe" Maura would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so nervous about fessing up to Jane. Usually she wouldn't be this nervous but Jane was such a prude when it came to these matters. She didn't want to say or do anything to jeopardise their wonderful relationship. Hindsight was such a wonderful thing and she realised she possibly should have spoken to Jane before making the purchase that arrived in the mail today.

"I purchased something" she admitted "It arrived in the mail today"

Janes eyebrow rose together at the admission, not what she was expecting and she was suddenly confused. Why was Maura nervous about it?

"Ok, where is this purchased item?"

"On our bed" Maura sighed then squeaked as Jane shot up and dashed out of the room. Maura sighed and slowly got to her feet to follow, turning out the lights as she went, as she waited for some sort of explosion.

Jane took the stairs two at a time, wondering what the hell had Maura all jittery. No matter what it was she had to try and not over react. Maura was worried she wouldn't like it, which Jane had to admit had her a little worried also. Still, she was severely intrigued to what it could be.

As she entered their bedroom (yes she thought of it as theirs now) she paused when she saw the innocuous box on the bed. How could such a tiny box cause so much trepidation? Moving to the bed she picked up the opened box and dug inside. Her hand touched something cool and soft and... she blinked and peaked inside. It took everything inside of her not to squeal and throw the box. As it was she felt herself go bright red.

She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down as she pulled the object from the box, holding it up like something nasty she would rather not touch and stared at it. This was obviously important to Maura and she needed to act appropriately. By its appearance it was obvious that Maura had taken it out earlier and put the item together. She heard a noise behind her and turned to find Maura leaning against the doorframe smiling despite herself.

"It's not going to bite you or harm you in any way" the blonde chuckled. Jane grumbled

"It might" before taking a better hold and examining the very real looking dildo and strap she held in her hand. It was softer than she had imagined, from the straps to the dildo itself. It was about as realistic looking and feeling as one could expect from a synthetic one.

Maura watched Jane contemplate and examine the strap on, a flicker of hope lit inside her. Finally Jane turned to her, a hint of fear and uncertainty in her eyes, Maura's heart sunk, she had put that there.

"So, you want me to ...what? Let you use it on me? Mau I'm not sure" she looked down and away, shaking her head. She did not want that thing near her, unless she was wearing it, that idea intrigued her.

"Oh Jane, sweetie no, I wanted you to use it on me but I can see your not comfortable so we'll put it away" Maura came forward and tried to take the contraption out of Jane's hands. Jane refused to let go.

"Do you miss being with guys? Is that why you bought this?" Jane asked quietly next and Maura gasped shocked that Jane thought that, shocked that one small toy could make her think that, that she'd made Jane think that.

"Oh Sweetheart no" Maura reached up and cupped her lovers face, seeing the worry in her eyes and promised "I promise you that you are more than enough for me. Damn my impulsive buying" she cursed which brought a smile out of her detective and one dark eyebrow arched.

"Jane I brought that because I thought of you wearing it" Maura insisted "I love it when you are on top of me, pinning me to the bed, being all dominant. It's even better when you tease me and grind into me like you do. Remember?"

"Yeah" Jane croaked as she got a visual image of them in her head from the days she got more adventurous, more dominant and things got a little rougher in bed. Maura seemed to love it as much as she did.

"Well one time when you did that I wondered what it would be like if you were wearing a strap on and could actually penetrate me. Needless to say the idea got me really worked up" Maura could see she had Janes attention at least as her dark haired lover swallowed hard. "We don't have to do anything, we can just put this away and forget it's there" she gave a little tug but Jane refused to let go. Maura tilted her head up so her gaze met Janes and gasped at the lust she saw there. Oh!

"No, I wanna try" and Jane did, for Maura but strangely mostly for herself. The idea was suddenly a big turn on, very empowering, a bit embarrassing and awkward, but she wanted to do it.

"Jane" Maura breathed as she felt her muscles inexplicably become weak and threaten her with collapse, the same time her panties became decidedly wetter "You sure?"

"Yeah" Jane nodded and turned pleading eyes to her lover "You'll help me?"

"Of course" Maura finally freed the contraption from Janes hand and placed it on the bedside table, before removing the box and putting it on the floor "How about we get ready for bed first and see what happens for the night, no pressure, and no rush"

"Ok ...I...good" the Detective seemed lost for words and just a little flustered as she raked back unruly curls with a shaky hand and with a last glance turned and hurried for the bathroom. Maura smiled, her detective was flustered but undoubtedly intrigued and turned on about her idea. Maybe it wouldn't be a wasted purchase after all.

Maura strolled out of the bathroom naked, comfortable in her own skin, in time to see Jane sliding into bed. Most importantly sliding into bed with a certain contraption already on. A quick glance at the bedside table confirmed this.

"Jane?" she questioned and her lover turned to her with questioning eyes before they heated and raked over her body hungrily. Maura smiled, she loved the reaction her nakedness caused the detective.

"Ugh?" Jane growled throatily and Maura sashayed over to the bed, hungry brown eyes following her

"Did you put the phallus on?" Maura queried and Janes face instantly bloomed as she looked away. Maura raised the covers and slid into bed beside her suddenly shy lover "I thought we were going to wait and see what happens?"

Jane shrugged "Yeah well I figured it would be awkward stopping half way through, would disrupt the mood" she reached over and pulled the blonde into her arms, feeling a bit of her confidence return as Maura gasped when their lower bodies connected and she felt the full effect of the dildo.

"Oh...ookaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy" Maura's breath suddenly became choppy as endorphins rushed through her bloodstream. Jane noticed the signs of arousal in her partner and her confidence returned as she bent and offered her lover a deep kiss, keeping it slow and tender much to Maura's frustration.

Only when she felt Maura's urgent tugging did she roll over the doctor and deepen the kiss until it was hard and hot.

Hands started to wander and caress, Jane cupping weighty breasts while Maura sort purchase on her back and buttocks. Jane was getting used to the feel of Maura's nails raking across her skin and raising red welts, she wore them with pride.

Eventually Jane made her way south with her mouth, pausing to kiss and bite a spot here or there that caused a reaction in the smaller woman. She moved onto Maura's breasts sucking hard around a smirk. The only time she got Maura to swear was when she sucked or bit a nipple.

"Fuck!" Maura cried as she bit down on the protruding pink nubbin before lathing it with her tongue. Maura's hands were in her hair now, urging her closer. Jane had developed some strong neck muscles in the last few months. As much as she loved burying her face in the ample bosom she did need to breathe every now and again.

Maura continued to swear and curse above her as she turned her attention from one breast to another before moving further south. Maura complained initially until Jane swirled her tongue into Maura's belly button. Maura arched high and hard, muttering something garbled and unintelligent. Jane loved that reaction too as she trailed her tongue down over silky soft skin, well kept downy hair where she paused.

Maura spread her thighs wide and growled "Now is not the time to tease!" Jane chuckled and cupping creamy white thighs spread them wide before diving in to feast. They sighed in unison, Jane thinking she could survive on the taste of Maura alone, Maura thinking she could die a happy woman right now. In fact she was not far off; the French did call it "The little Death" after all.

Jane became aware that Maura was getting close, recognising the breathing patterns and the little sounds that Maura was making. She searched for and found that little nubbin of pleasure the same time she sent two long fingers deep. Maura screamed her world shattering into Supernova. Jane continued with her ministrations, not letting up, knowing her lover could handle more.

Soon Maura was whimpering, her hips moving slightly, as she started to build again. Jane took that as her cue, it was now or never. She dragged her way back up Maura's body until she could press the prominent dildo against Maura's sopping folds, rubbing it up and down, coating it liberally.

"We should use protection" Maura gasped out between Janes kisses, which caused the detective to chuckle.

"Sweetheart there is not a chance in hell this will get you pregnant" Jane pressed a kiss to her nose all the time continuing to rub against Maura. She was pleasantly surprised at how turned on she was becoming, the base of the dildo pressed on some pleasurable areas. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy this as much as Maura was.

"Sanitary reasons" Maura gasped and Jane had to laugh at that, a deep throaty laugh of entertainment.

"You sanitised this the moment you unpacked it" she stated and nibbled on Maura's throat, not caring if she left a mark. Maura had been teased enough, she reached between them, taking the phallus in her hand and guiding it to her opening, Jane assisting, until it was partially inside.

"Jane please" Maura begged, arching up and Jane instinctively thrust forward. She would never in her life forget the gasp that Maura uttered in that moment, or the look in her lovers eyes as she pushed in to the hilt. Jane herself would never forget the feeling of slight resistance as she pushed home, or the completeness of being seated deep. She paused for long seconds, searching the deep pools of Maura's eyes before whispering.

"I love you Mau." Maura smiled cupping her lovers face.

" I love you too Jane, so much" she brought her lovers face down for a long kiss allowing Jane to set the pace, kissing her over and over until she felt the first hesitant thrust and broke the kiss on a gasp.

Jane tried not to think about what she was doing and let instinct take over, applying the little she leant from being with men, rolling the hips was much more satisfactory than simply thrusting in and out. By the noises her lover was making and the pleasure spreading through her own body she figured she was doing something right.

It was a little awkward, a little hesitant, but it was their first time like this and for them it was perfect. As their urgency increased so did their pace and Jane hoped she wasn't hurting the beautiful blonde beneath her but at the same time she couldn't stop. Sex like this was empowering, her confidence grew as each second passed as did her pleasure. Rising up onto her forearms she looked down at Maura straining beneath her, recognised Maura's climax was close while trying desperately to hold onto her own.

Maura looked up at her lover, saw the feral look on her face, saw the muscles in her arms and shoulders straining, saw the dark flush across her chest and neck and could no longer hold on. Her orgasm hit her with an intensity that far surpassed anything she had ever felt before, spots started dancing before her eyes and before she knew it everything went black.

When Maura blinked her eyes open again it was to find a smug looking Jane leaning over her, hair clinging to her sweaty face and looking stunningly beautiful.

"I made you pass out" Jane gloated and Maura scowled, slapping her lightly on the arm. She was never going to hear the end of it.

"Gloating is unbecoming Jane" she stated "And lessens the likelihood of you getting sex any time soon". That wiped the smile off the detectives face.

"You wouldn't?" Jane gasped and Maura merely raise one perfectly manicured eyebrow. Jane took that to mean she would. She couldn't handle that, she loved their sex life, their very active sex life. "I wasn't gloating per se, merely happy and surprised and..."

"And I suggest you stop while you're ahead" Maura instructed calmly while pushing against shoulders "Right now I need you to pull out, slowly" she winced as the brunette tried to withdraw too fast and Jane seeing this stopped dead.

"Maura?"

"Its ok" Maura paused as she contemplated what to say, she was making a concerted effort with Jane to describe things in layman's terms instead of her usual scientific. Once satisfied she stated "Jane a man becomes flaccid once he orgasms making it easier to withdraw, synthetic phalluses do not. I'm still swollen so fast withdrawal is uncomfortable"

She watched as understanding dawned on her detective and she looked down between them

"Oh, shit, sorry"

"Language Jane" Maura admonished and bit her lip as Jane slowly withdrew, the sensation not altogether unpleasant but she really needed to go to the bathroom and clean up.

Jane flopped onto her back and watched as Maura disappeared to the bathroom to tidy up, a regular occurrence. Jane just rolled her eyes and set about unbuckling the strap on and pulling it off. Too exhausted to move she dropped it at the side of their bed, she'd deal with it in the morning.

Maura came out of the bathroom and seeing her knew favourite toy on the floor gasped

"Jane that's unhygienic"

"Yeah whatever, I'll clean it in the morning. Come get that sexy arse into bed woman" she growled and Maura sighed, throwing the dildo one last look before doing as Jane asked. She would make sure to disinfect it well in the morning. Sliding into bed she turned off her bed side lamp, leaving the one on Janes side for her to get.

Jane pulled her in close, naked skin to naked skin. Both women suddenly inexplicably tired, comfortable and secure.

"Don't forget your lamp" Maura sighed, snuggling in closer.

"Hmpf" Jane replied. Moments later the only sound heard were that of light breathing and a delicate snore or two.

Angela was most surprised to find the house in darkness when she returned Jo Friday to her mothers. It was only 10pm and she knew from experience when it came to the women of the household 10pm was early. Perhaps they had gone out tonight.

Putting Joe down she turned on the kitchen light and looked around, finding no evidence the girls cooked a meal, though if she had looked harder at the dishwasher she would have seen it had just finished a cycle.

Angela knew both women were on call this weekend and the likelihood of a murder in Boston on the weekend was pretty good. Therefore she doubted they would get a chance to do the weeks laundry. While she was here she might as well pick up their laundry and Maura's dry cleaning so she could get an early start in the morning.

Joe had wandered off to bed, tired after a long evening playing ball and catch and tug of war with her Nona. Angela gave the cute pup one last pat, then pat Bass's shell where he lay beside the dog bed before heading to the laundry and collecting the wash basket from in there.

Placing it at the foot of the stairs she hurried up them, pausing at the top to make sure she wasn't about to interrupt something, she _was_ learning. Not hearing anything she made her way to the girls bedroom and was surprised to see a light coming from within. Tiptoeing she peaked her head around the door to find her daughters curled up in bed fast asleep. God bless them. If she was quiet she could grab the laundry and escape without waking them.

It took her less than two minutes to do so in the dark, Jane hadn't jumped out naked at her brandishing a gun so she figured she was being quiet enough. It was as she left she saw some of Janes clothes littering the floor and figured Maura had grown tired of picking them up. She hurriedly collected some pants and a shirt before noticing another object nearby.

She gaped in shock and hoped she hadn't made a sound, shooting a look at the bed. Her eyes were soon inexplicably drawn back to the item on the floor. She'd heard of them, seen pictures on those annoying pop up advertisings on the computer but never actually come face to face with one.

Jane being with Maura she could handle, even though it went against her faith and everything she believed in. Maura made her daughter happy and that is all that mattered, this though... Angela crossed herself many times, turned off Jane's bedside lamp and made a hasty exit. From now on she was going to request the girls leave their hamper at the side door for her collection.

Sometime later Jane was pulled out of sleep by the knowledge she had forgotten to turn off her bedside light as Maura requested. Maura was passionate about saving energy, water etc etc. Jane cracked an eye open and reached for her light, frowning when she realised it was already off. She grumbled, Maura could have told her she turned off the light. Sighing she pulled said woman closer and let sleep take hold again.


End file.
